Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Second Chance/Prologue
The USS Intrepid approaches Earth and a drydock that's holding a Sovereign-class starship. Admiral's log stardate 53963.3. We have arrived at Earth and I have found a ship for my first officer to command as captain, its time for Commander Madden to move on and take his first command. In the ready room Madden is shocked. Sir I don't mean to sound petty but she just came off the assembly line Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at his friend. This is your chance to command your own starship, if you want her, the Washington, Captain Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. On the bridge Colonel Mackenzie is sitting in the Captain's chair looking at the viewer. I've not seen Earth in years Mackenzie says as she looks at she looks at the viewer. Commander Torres turns to her. When was the last time you were on Earth? asked B'Elanna as she looks at Sarah. She thinks. A few weeks ago while the Intrepid was docked at Starbase 375 for resupplying what about you B'Elanna besides when Voyager returned home in 2377? Sarah says as she looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna thinks. 3 weeks ago B'Elanna says as she looks at Sarah. Then Admiral Martin walks onto the bridge. ADMIRAL ON DECK! Colonel Mackenzie shouts as she gets up from the command chair. The crew snaps to attention. As you were Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. They went back to work as Colonel Mackenzie walks over to him. Welcome aboard sir Admiral Kira is in his ready room talking with Captain Madden about is new command Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. He walks to the ready room doors and presses the door panel. In the ready room the doors chimed as Typhuss looks at them. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. The doors open and John walks into the ready room. Typhuss hey can I talk to you in private its important and congratulations on your promotion Captain Madden you deserve it Admiral Martin says as he looks at Typhuss and then turns to Captain Madden. Typhuss looks at Madden. Dismissed Typhuss says as he looks at Madden. He nods and shook Typhuss's hand. It was an honor to serve with you sir Captain Madden says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him. He leaves the ready room as Typhuss turns to John. What can I do for you, John Typhuss says as he looks at John. John sits down in the chair in front of the desk. I was just working on a few things when Fleet Admiral Akaar noticed that you don't have an XO so he wanted me seeing how we're friends to hand this PADD John says as he hands Typhuss the PADD. Typhuss looks at the PADD and reads it. Suggestions for first officer, thanks but no thanks and I already have a person in mind for the job Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. It's not your choice to make Typhuss he outranks you read the other part John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at the other part of the PADD. It is my choice, its the commanding officer that picks the first officer and last time I checked this is my ship and I don't need Akaar's help in picking a first officer Typhuss says as he looks at John. He's giving you a direct order I've tried to convince him but he doesn't want a female in the XO seat John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Well too bad, to hell with his order I'm not doing it Typhuss says as he looks at John then puts the PADD down. John looks at him. Typhuss you need to learn that you can't get what you want he outranks you with years of experience and the officer is already on his way its been done either you take him or he's forced me to relieve you of command don't make me do it man John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. This isn't the 23rd century, its the 24th century, anything a man can do a woman can do and this isn't right and you know it Typhuss says as he looks at John.